


The Hagaddah For The First Avengers Seder, By Darcy Lewis. [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Religion Changes, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Completely shameless, Crack, Gen, Jewish AU, Judaism, Pesach, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, They tried to kill us we won let's eat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: All right, listen up, folks. This is a story about kicking ass.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	The Hagaddah For The First Avengers Seder, By Darcy Lewis. [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefinitelyNotScott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Hagaddah For The First Avengers Seder, By Darcy Lewis.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407028) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



  
Cover by podfic_lover  
  


* * *

**Direct Downloads via Mediafire:**  
  
[mp3](http://download1078.mediafire.com/80wykrzh74wg/znpsmdfe9yrbrck/%5BMCU%5D+The+Hagaddah+For+The+First+Avengers+Seder+By+Darcy+Lewis.mp3) (9.1 MB | 0:05:30)  
  
[m4b](http://download1077.mediafire.com/g9wkdk8ji54g/ulcao7rqa2y5r0r/%5BMCU%5D+The+Hagaddah+For+The+First+Avengers+Seder%2C+By+Darcy+Lewis..m4b) (6.7 MB | 0:05:30)


End file.
